New World Agents: Season One
by lonelygirl75
Summary: After the death of his old members, team leader Sean Conners must find new members to destroy the new creatures coming to Earth. A/N: Randy Orton and other wrestlers coming in upcoming episodes.
1. The New Group: Part 1

**Date: May 20, 2014**

Secret agent, Sean Conners, need new members. The young eighteen year old is very mature for his age; noticed death when he was only eight. Now here he is again in the post affect after a long drone battle. As Sean walked around the deadly debris, he knew he needed new members.

"Guess back to square one," Sean said to himself heading to his car.

**Liberty Jane High school**

**Time: 8:05 a.m.**

Tiffany and Tara McKinely were at their lockers making plans about their summer vacations. "I think we should go to Hawaii or maybe the Bahamas this year." Tiffany told her sister. "Or! Maybe we could stay at home and relax this summer." Tara replied. "Boo! Your no fun!." Tiffany pouted. "Well you're a self- absorb bitch!" Tara slammed Tiffany into the pink and silver locker.

The identical twins always fight and fuss over nonsense; they actually fought over who were going to get the bigger room, but they would go to the end of the world for each other. The girls continued arguing until they heard a loud crash! "Aah!" both girls screamed.

A figure with a black leather jacket and helmet ; the girls froze in place, for the figure reached for a purple powder from his jacket pocket and blew it into the girls face. They passed out. "Two down, six more to go."

**William's High**

**Time: 8:30 a.m.**

Fifteen year old, Jessica Carter, was siting in her boring literacy class. Jessica rolled her shiny golden eyes when the was going on and on about something she wasn't listening to. As Jessie was looking out of the window, she saw a dark figure outside. She panicked; it was like he was putting her in a trance. When the school bell rang, Jessie went outside where the stranger was located. As she was nearing him, he pulled out a sparkly, purple powder and blew it in her face. Every thing went black for Jessie.

**Jacksonville High**

The school athlete, Shane Parker, was on his way to second period with his whorish girlfriend, Jackie Beckworth, by his side. "So...Shanie are you going to prom with me?" Jackie asked him. "Um...yea babe, I would go to prom with you." Shane told his oddly obsessed girlfriend." Good would want me to tell your mother about you braking my heart." Jackie replied in malicious tone.

What Jackie was talking about is Shane's mother forced him to date Jackie because her parents own a massive jewelry company and Jackie had a major crush on him, so the first time in his seventeen years of age he hated a girl. "Yeah, don't want that," Shane replied.

_The Bell Rings_

"See ya next period, sweetie." Jackie said pecking him on his cheek. "Yeah,yeah,Yeah." Shane mummered . " What was that?" Jackie questioned . "Nothing," Shane quickly replied." Good! that what I thought." Jackie said heading down the hall. " Ugh, I can't stand her!" Shane yelled in frustration. " Yeah, she seemed like a bitch." a mysterious voice announced. "Yeah, I know...Wait! who said that!?" Shane panicked. " A friend." was the only thing the person said before blowing the purple dust into Shane's face.

" You might be happy I snatched you from that bitch."

* * *

**Ok this is part 1; watch out for part 2**

**If you like it review and if you hate tell me somethings I could change.**


	2. The New Group: Part 2

**New World Agent: Season One**

**Episode One: Part 2**

**St Republic Catholic School **

Sixteen year old, teen outcast, Kimberly-Jane Prescott or KJ, was on her way to third period, Gym. KJ hated gym because they always attack and tease her for being different. Wearing her signature black and purple stockings and leather boots, KJ strutted her way to class. While on her way to class, she was verbally attacked by her number one enemies. Heather, Lisa, and the head bitch in charge, Megan. "Hey, it's the freak of nature." Megan said to her friends. "Oh yeah, hi princess or freak show." Lisa interjected. "Um…Um…hey stupid." Heather tried and failed to join the joke fest. "Listen, three blind bimbos," KJ started. "I would weather be called a freak show than an aid and HIV ridden whores." KJ said calmly and quietly.

Growling in anger Heather, Lisa, and Megan all transformed into these hideous creatures. Heather changed into a purple dragon, Lisa into a three eyed monster, and Megan turned into a yellow-eyed vampire. "So, think were bimbos now!" Megan said in possessed voice.

KJ was silent; she had never seen anything like this in her life. As she slowly backed away from the creature, she crashed into a wall. They surrounded her; she knew this was the end waiting for her flesh to be ripped from her body. When she felt nothing, she saw all of them were on the ground all with their heads cut off. "Oh my God!" KJ screamed

When she turned to get or find somebody to help her, she was blinded by an odd dust in her face. Before she blacked out, she heard a figure say…

"I'm sorry for not stopping them on time; never again, I promise." The figure said sincerely.

**10:00 a.m.**

Seventeen year old, school player, Jake Witherspoon, was just walking out of the janitor closet because he was stood up by Megan for his daily fuck-session. "Ugh…can't believe she stood me up." Jake said. "Maybe she turned into a hideous creature and tried to kill an innocent bystander." "What?!" Jake exclaimed. "Oh, you didn't know your girlfriend was a flesh eating, parasite." The voice stated. "Who are you and what are you talking about?" Jake asked thin air. "I'm your friend, and your so-called session would had been your blood bath." The guy replied. "Uh…" was the only thing Jake could say. "Megan was a baby witch; appeared someone just changed her and needed a feeding on human flesh. Although lucky for you I beheaded her and her immortal whores." The guy revealed. "So…you're telling me that my F-Buddy was freakin' creature, does that mean I have something? Jake asked. "Yeah you might got something, but nothing from the witch." The guy said with dry humor. "You're trying to be funny?" Jake asked angrily. "Ya, I think I'm pretty damn funny." The guy said taunting Jake. "Why you little freak!" Jake charged for the guy but before he could spear him the guy blew the powder dust in his face. "What the hell was that?" Jake asked with tired eyes.

"Nothing, sleep tight Jakie."

**11:30**

Nerdy school girl freshman, Sara Golden was eating her lunch in the bathroom; she heard everything that transpired outside with Jake and the stranger. "I hope he doesn't get me?" Sara thought to herself eating her tuna sandwich. "Who doesn't get you?" a soft voice asked. "Aah…" Sara screamed. She turned around to find Ms. Prom Queen aka Janet Wilder. "Sorry to scare you; just saw you here by yourself and thought you needed a friend."

You see Janet nothing like Heather, Lisa, or Megan she actually has a heart. "No, I'm okay; just me being me that all," Sara stuttered. "Oh, but what were you talking about him; who's him?" Janet questioned. "Nobody," Sara said quickly. "Are you sure because you seem pretty defensive." Janet asked. "No, I'm fine," "No she's not," they heard a third voice. "Who was that?" Janet asked. "Oh no, Oh no, Oh no," Sara kept repeating. "What going on?" Janet panicked.

Before Janet or Sara could muster another word, purple dust blinded their vision.

* * *

**Start working on Episode 2.**


End file.
